


The Tales Of The Wild Knight

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Back in the medial times, a knight had saved a princess for an English-chanting witch. And this is the sequel!
Relationships: Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Tale No.1: Your Princess is in Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funakounasoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break Time: A ToYomi Short Story Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766832) by [Funakounasoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/pseuds/Funakounasoul). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Knight tried to save the princess once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first of many tales of The Wild Knight, based on Funari's Wild Knight Story! I hope that this would honor the original creator's work.

The Wild Knight was relaxing in her room, reading her favorite tapestry when her squire suddenly breaks in.

“Wild Knight-San,” The squire said, “The princess is captured...again!”

“Didn’t I saved her from that English chanting, beer-loving witch last week?” the Wild Knight asked.

The squire puts her finger near her mouth before she forgot about what she was about to say.

“Well then, I guess that I’m going to put on my armor.”

The Wild Knight then started to change into her armor. She first puts on a strapless white dress. Then, she puts on a breastplate, a pair of long side tassets, gauntlets, and knee-length leg armor with heels. Finally, she puts on a silver choker and headband. She jumps out of the window, mounts on her black steed, and rides off into the horizon, forgetting to bring her squire.

* * *

The Wild Knight finally reached the castle where her princess is “captured”. She climbed up the flight of stairs and open the door, only to see that her fair princess was just playing a game of chess with the little duchess with pigtails.

“Tomo, what are you doing here?” The princess asked.

“I’m here to save you, Princess Yomi!” the Wild Knight answered.

“Can’t you see that I’m playing chess with the duchess right here?”

“Huh, no wonder that there are no warriors to fight.”

“Now, leave here already.”

The Wild Knight was about to leave the room when a giant white dog tackled her.

“Yomi!” she shouted, “Help me!!”

But, the bespectacled princess was too concentrated on the chess game that she didn’t pay attention to the cries of the Wild Knight.


	2. Tale No.2: A Little Tough Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Knight saves a mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kagura is finally being introduced into the story. (Even though in the original story, Kagura was one of Yukari's bodyguards) And yes, there will be a follow-up story.

The Wild Knight, her silly squire, and the princess were at the lake for a little swim. While the princess was reading some books and the squire was poking at the slugs, the Wild Kight was swimming in the lake in a seal skin bandeau halter bikini. She was enjoying the water when suddenly, she heard a cry for help.

“Somebody, help me!” the voice cried out.

The Wild Knight, being the chivalrous knight that she is, starts swimming towards the source of the voice. Once she got to the source of the voice, the knight was amazed at the discovery. There was a rowboat in the middle of the lake, and in the boat was a woman bonded by rope. But this woman isn’t just an ordinary woman. She was dark-skinned and muscular, with waist-length ruddy brown hair, and she was wearing a light blue cropped tankini top and shorts that look like they’re made from iridescent blue scales. 

“Miss, are you okay?” the Wild Knight asked the woman with a flustered tone to her voice.

“Okay? No, I’m not!” The woman answered, “A bunch of poachers fished me out of the lake, and they’re planning to sell me to the black market.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” And with that, the Wild Knight untied the woman, “There, you’re free!”

“Thanks for your help,” the woman said, “Besides, a mermaid like me wouldn’t like to be in-”

“Wait, you’re a mermaid?!”

“Yeah… By the way, the name’s Kagura.”

“Oh, and my name is Tomo, but most people call me ‘the Wild Knight’!”

“That’s a weird nickname…”

“Say, if you’re a mermaid, then where’s your tail?”

“Oh, I still have it. It’s just that I turn it into legs just to throw off those poachers. They fled as soon as they saw my tail turn into legs,”

“So, why didya call me?!”

“Look, I called out to you just so you can untie me!” 

The Wild Knight was not convinced by the mermaid’s words, so she grabbed the mermaid’s arm and dragged her into the water. And then, the mermaid’s legs turn into a blue mermaid tail. The Wild Knight was shocked. Never in her life had she seen a mermaid or one transforming into her mermaid form before, but it caused her to shed a tear. 

“Wow, you’re so…” The Wild Knight was for a loss for words.

“Beautiful?” the mermaid finished, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Say, since you saved me and I don’t really have a home, can I stay at your place?”

The Wild Knight was at a loss for words. On one hand, she doesn’t want to anger the princess with another uninvited guest in the castle, but on the other hand, a knight wouldn’t leave behind a person she saved.

“Uh… I’ll let you stay in my room of the castle!” The knight answered, which made the mermaid happy.

* * *

Later that day, the Wild Knight was getting ready to go to bed with the mermaid.

“So, where are you let me sleep?” the mermaid asked the Wild Knight, “On the floor?”

“No, no, no! The squire sleeps on the floor!” the Wild Knight answered, “Meanwhile, you shall sleep on my bed!”

“You’ll do that for me?”

“Yep!”

And so, the Wild Knight and the mermaid slept in the bed together, not knowing that the princess was knocking on the door.


	3. Tale No. 2.1: The Next Morning...

“Tomo…” the princess groaned, “Why is there a mermaid in my bathtub?”

“Oh, she’s a cousin of mine,” Tomo answered.

“You have a cousin with a fish tail?”

“Oh look at the time, I better get going!”

“You’re not going anywhere, Wild Knight!”

“Yomi, let me go!!!!”

“NO, I AM NOT!!!!


End file.
